Radioactive
by Ambercat999
Summary: Leon and Jesse had a third friend when they were young but she left to join the military. Three years later she's back, how will they react? Leon/OC Sorry for the somewhat poor description.


So a few things before the story. I'm not sure how old all the characters are so for the sake of my story Leon is going to be 23, Valencia is 22, and Jesse is 21. Sorry if these aren't their actual ages but I tried…

Name- Valencia Santiago

Hair/Color- Shoulder Length Curly Brown Hair

Eye Color- Hazel

Weight- 120 lb.

Height- About a head shorter than Leon

Age- 22

Since their pre-teen years Leon, Valencia, and Jesse had been practically inseparable; they did everything together. In many ways they created their own little family. Leon and Valencia had known each other since they were in diapers and it didn't take much for Jesse to integrate into their little group. Being the youngest Leon and Val felt the need to protect him; Val went as far as unofficially adopting him as her younger brother. From that moment on if anyone dared to mess with the younger boy they would become a target for the other two. When Jesse's father went to jail it was Val who helped him get through it, letting him cry on her shoulder and staying over at his house to make sure he didn't get lonely. After going through so much it came as a big surprise when Val joined the Marines when she was 18. Jesse was hurt at first but Leon was the one who was truly devastated. After spending so many years with Val at his side he wasn't sure what to do once she was gone. After a few months Jesse and Leon left their home town eventually ending up as part of Dom' s team, they kept in contact with Val for the first year but as they got pulled deeper into street racing they had had less time to write to her and eventually they lost contact completely…

Val, otherwise known as Viper to her brothers in arms, stepped off the plane and back onto American soil for the first time in three long years. It felt good to be home but she was a little sad that her boys weren't there to great her. She looked around and saw all the happy family's greeting their loved ones and was almost overcome with heartache. She had missed Leon and Jesse greatly during her leave and had been wounded when they had stopped writing her letters. It seemed as if they had found a new family to be a part of and had pushed her aside. She shook her head and quickly collected her bag before heading back to her old house. There was no way she was going to let them walk out of her life so easily; if they had changed then she would just have to change as well.

It had taken her a year but she was finally ready to confront her boys. She had amassed a decent amount of money while she was serving and that coupled with the money she inherited from her parents she was a rather rich woman. The first thing she did was buy herself a car and make it street racing worthy. She was now the proud owner of a fully tricked out Ford Mustang Cobra Twin Turbo. She had even added two NOS tanks and one of the best speaker systems money could buy just for a little added flare. She never actually intended to race it but she figured that it was flashy enough to turn heads. The next thing she did was change her wardrobe, if she was going to be a part of the street racing world then she would have to dress the part. Finally she got herself a tattoo; it wasn't actually a necessary part of her transformation, rather a personal statement, a promise to herself that she would never forget who she was no matter what happened. The tattoo was on her right shoulder blade and was the biohazard symbol; during her time in the marines she had not also earned herself the nickname Viper, for having such a quick wit and sharp tongue, but also a reputation for being "hazardous". Many of the men in her squad had either told her that she was toxic or even radioactive. Later they had heard the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragon they quickly decided that it was made to be her theme song.

She decided that she was going to confront them while they were doing what they did best, racing. She found out when and where the next race was going to be and headed out immediately. She was dressed to kill, wearing leather pants and a bright green tube top. She had arrived early and parked of to the side so that she could watch all the cars pull up without being noticed. The boys and their team were some of the last to arrive and she almost scoffed, if was obvious that they thought they owned the scene and wanted everyone to know. She took a minute to collect her thoughts before she started up her car and pulled out of her hiding place. Slowly she pulled up and parked in one of the only open spots available. Luckily it was very close to where the team had parked their cars. She knew she had everyone's attention, newcomers were few and far between and even fewer had a car as nice as hers. No one could see her because of her blacked out windows and it was obvious that everyone wanted to know who the newcomer was. She decided she wanted to make the biggest impact possible so she turned on her stereo and started to blast Radioactive as loud as it could go. She then opened up the sun roof and casually slid up through it to nonchalantly sit on the roof of her car. She quickly found Jesse and Leon's stunned faces in the crowd and sent them a sly and sexy smile as the song came to an end.

"What's up boys, did you miss me?"

Leon and Jesse weren't sure what to think, sitting before them was their Val but she was nothing like they remembered her. Their Val was a sweet but sassy teenage girl who had an innocent sort of beauty surrounding her. The woman in front of them screamed sex appeal, with her revealing clothes and toned body and yet the similarity between this woman and their Val was undeniable. Both had deep green eyes and an unforgettable accent. Neither of them knew how to react, stunned into complete silence by their friends change, so Dom ended up being the first to converse with her.

"Who are you and how do you know Leon and Jesse?" She slowly turned her attention to Dom. She seemed almost unimpressed by the man in front of her.

"I'm Valencia Santiago but most people call me Viper," Leon and Jesse looked at each other questioningly, since when had anyone called her Viper? "As for how I know the boys, we grew up with together. Haven't they ever mentioned me?"

Letty, Mia, and Vince all looked to the two for answers but they just looked away in shame. They had told Dom about her when they first joined the team but other than that they had somewhat forgotten about her. They had gotten so caught up in racing and being a part of a real family that they had forgotten and about their best friend. At the beginning they had kept busy so that they wouldn't miss her as much but over time she accidentally got pushed to the back of their minds. Dom was their expressions and decided to play mediator.

"I remember them talking about you. They said that you were in the Marines?" He had purposefully made the statement a question in hopes of steering the conversation a new direction.

"Yeah for three years, got stationed overseas. They finally sent me home after I took a shoot to the leg." Leon and Jesse's heads shot up at this. They couldn't believe that their Val had gotten shot; it just wasn't something that would happen to her.

A car revving its engine interrupted the conversation. Apparently one of the guys was getting impatient with their conversation, he wanted to race, not sit around and chat.

"Well it looks like we'll have to cut this short but tell ya what, follow us back after the race and we can talk more at the party." Val nodded and was about to slide back into her car when her phone vibrated. One of her marine buddies wanted to know if she was free to go to the bar with him and a few of their other friends in an hour.

"Hey Dom, something came up but text me your address and we can talk some other time. My numbers the same so one of the boys should have it." With that said she slid back into her car and drove off before anyone could respond. In a way she was testing Leon and Jesse to see if they still had her number. If they didn't she wasn't sure if she wanted to see them again.

The rest of the night went by in a blur; she was at the bar until around one in the morning and ended up taking a cab home because she was piss ass drunk. She woke up with a killer hangover to the sound of her phone ringing. She cussed loudly as she violently searched for the cause of her headache quickly opening the text and ending the torture. The message was from Jesse; apparently the Toretto family was having a barbeque and had decided to invite her. She sent him a text confirming that she would be there and quickly shut off her phone before it could make any more head splitting noise. She then proceeded to down an Advil and take a quick shower. She decided that if she was going to the baroque she should probably bring something with her. She decided to go with something simple, a shrimp salad that her mom always used to make. If she remembered correctly it was one of Leon's favorite things to have in the summer. After making it she quickly threw on a white tank top and some denim short shorts before heading out.

The baroque had gone better than expected. She had been nervous about see the boys again but it had been pointless. Not five minutes after being reunited they were already acting as if they had never been separated. Over dinner they had talked about her time in the service and she had told embarrassing stories about Leon and Jesse's childhood. They in turn told her stories about race wars and the cars they fixed up at the garage. She was glad to see that Jesse had finally found something that agreed with his ADD. She knew how hard school was for him and she had been a little worried about how he was going to find a job.

After dinner they had all decided to watch a movie. Val had offered to help Mia with the dishes but she had flat out refused and promptly sent her back into the family room to be the others. She sat down next to Leon and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was suddenly very glad that the room was dark; she had had a crush on Leon for years and couldn't contain her blush. Her buddies in the Marines had teased her about it because she would talk about him often. They told her that she would get this dreamy look in her eyes and her voice would get all breathy whenever she mentioned him. She would never tell him she liked him though. He had a habit of being a womanizer and he never stayed with one girl long. This being said she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle being dropped by him.

Over the coming weeks she because closer to the team and eventually they considered her part of the family. With race wars coming up they were buried up to their necks with work and Val would often come into the shop to help. All of them were impressed with her skill at fixing cars and they asked if she would be racing at race wars. She just laughed and said that she wasn't really the racing type; she only liked to make cars fast, she drew the line at actually driving fast. She did however, promise to go to race wars with them to help tune and fix the cars and cheer them on when they raced. A week before they headed off to the races Leon told her about their side jobs. At first she had been furious but she promised not to tell. She still thought it was a bad idea but she knew she couldn't stop them; all she could do was pray that they would be safe.

Val looked around at all the cars in awe. She had never seen so many racing cars in one place, even at the many street races she had gone to in the last year. She watched as Letty smoked the guy she was up against before heading back to where the team had set up. She showed up just in time to hear that Jesse was going to put down the pink slip of his dad's car instead of the usual two grand. He was confident that he was going to win because the car that he was going up against was apparently crap. She started to get nervous when she saw that it was Johnny Tran behind the wheel of the other car. She had heard some pretty bad stories about this guy and it made her uncomfortable that Jesse was going to be going up against him. She listened as Leon told Jesse to focus and visualize the win but it was obvious that Jesse wasn't listening to him. She quickly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"You be careful you hear me." She looked him right in the eyes when she said it and didn't look away until he nodded. She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before stepping away. For the most part Jesse seemed to be winning and she was almost completely certain that he would win. But right at the last second Tran used his NOS to cross the finish line first. She watch, heartbroken, as Jesse's car kept going even after he crossed the finish line. She could only imagine what he was going through right now. She knew he needed some time to cool off and that he would turn up later when he had calmed down some. She slowly walked back to their set up. When she got there Tran was on the ground and Dom was pissed. Vince, Johnny's cousin took a fist to the face when he tried to interfere. Apparently his house got raided by the cops and he thought Dom ratted on him. The way he talked about Jesse made her nervous and she decided that she would head back to Dom's house to wait for him. Leon told her that they were going to do one more side job but that it would be harder without Jesse. She immediately became worried that something would go wrong and begged Leon not to do it. He however refused to back out saying that after this job they would take a long vacation. Knowing that arguing with him would him would be pointless she chose instead to pull him into a tight hug and threaten that if he didn't come home in one piece that she would kill him. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek promising that she would make sure Jesse was okay before running off to her car.

She had been sitting in the Toretto's driveway for a few hours when a car finally pulled up. However instead of Jesse's car it was Dom's. He climbed out and she noticed that there was blood covering his tee shirt. Mia climbed out after him and Val was surprised that Brian and Letty weren't with them.

"Dom what the happened to you?!"

"The job went south, Vince is in the hospital and Leon and Letty are already gone. We need to split before the cops show up."

"How do they even know you guys were involved?"

"Brian was a cop Val; he's been undercover the entire time." This shocked Val; Brian seemed like such a nice guy. She would have never guessed that he wasn't actually who he said he was, then again that just went to show how good at his job he was. Before she could even begin to think of what to do next Brain's car pulled up in front of the drive way and he jumped out of his car pulling a gun. She immediately responded moving towards him her own gun pulled from its place inside her jacket. He and Dom had a rather heated conversation but Val wasn't paying them much conversation because she had caught a glimpse of Jesse's car heading towards the house. He pulled up along the side walk and exited his car, it was clear that he needed help. He had no idea what to do and he was scared. Val was about to move to comfort him when she heard the sound of motorcycles coming their way. When she heard the first gunshot go off her training as a marine kicked in and she dove at Jesse tackling him to the ground and out of the line of fire but not before taking a bullet to the shoulder. She quickly wiped out her hand gun and tried to shoot their attackers as they sped away. She missed and soon holding the gun up became too painful for her. She could hear Jesse and the others panicking but she was too busy trying to keep her cool to reassure them that she would be fine. She felt Dom pick her up and put her in the back of her car. He then told Jesse where he could find Leon; she passed out right after that.

When she woke next she was lying on a bed and Letty was wrapping up her shoulder. Letty jumped when she noticed Val was awake and immediately hugged her.

"Damn girl you scared the hell out of us, just because you were in the military doesn't mean that you can go around getting shot!" Val let out a rough chuckle and took a moment to inspect her surroundings.

"Hey at least I don't look like I just got my ass handed to me, no offence Letty but you look like shit." This made Letty smile and she smacked Val lightly on the stomach in response.

"Well at least we know that your charming personality is still intact. I'm gonna go tell Jesse and Leon you're awake they've been pacing for hours." Val nodded and watched as Letty left the room. Seconds later her boys burst through the door. Jesse was the first to reach the bed, and he instantly wrapped her in a hug, mindful of her injury.

"Don't you ever do that again, I never want to see my big sis hurt like that again you hear me?!" She wrapped an arm around him and told him that she would do her best before he released her. Leon approached her next, instead of pulling her into a hug he chose to sit on the bed instead. She locked eyes with him and the rest of the world seemed to melt away. Neither of them noticed that Jesse had slipped out of the room; they were both lost in the other's eyes.

"You scared the living shit out of me Val; I thought I'd lost you."

"Aw come on, it'll take a lot more than that to take me down."

Her attempt to lighten the mood didn't seem work very well. He didn't crack a smile like he usually would when she exaggerated her own prowess. She frowned and gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head. Slowly he leaned down and before she knew it his lips were on hers and they were kissing. Her eyes slip shut and she let herself get lost in the magical feeling. They finally pulled away when the need for air became too great. He rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She laughed a little, "Probably not as long as I have." He shook his head slightly at her competitive attitude; it seemed that she had to be first at everything even who wanted the other first. Instead of arguing with her over it he instead chose to lie down next to her, wrap her in his arms, and take a nap. He finally had the girl he loved safe and sound next to him and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could…

So that was it, my first Fast and Furious oneshot. Sorry if any of the characters were OOC I tried my best to keep their personalities the same. The end was kind of mushy but I couldn't think of any other way to end it… I know that Jesse dies in the movie but I love his character and I couldn't stand to kill him off. Thanks for reading I might write a second one in the future since Leon is supposed to be in the seventh movie but I don't know yet. I also plan to write a Han oneshot but I don't know yet… I have a picture of the car up on Deviantart, my username is ambercat999 and the title of the picture is Ford Mustang Cobra Twin Turbo...

-Ambercat999


End file.
